


Shut Up Dean

by bi_bi_baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Control, Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Spanking, Sub Dean, Switching, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_bi_baby/pseuds/bi_bi_baby
Summary: Dean knows the rules, and he knows who's in charge.





	Shut Up Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind ^^' this is my first try at writing anything (figures it would be porn...)
> 
> Just a shorting little BDSM-esque scene. Pure pornagraphic indulgence on my part!

Dean feels the rough fibre dig further into his wrists as unseen hands pull the knots tight above him.

“Don’t want you getting loose”

The voice, deep and gritty with lust breathes into his ear, sending the prickle of goosebumps across his naked flesh and a pulse of desire down his body.

He hears deft fingers undoing buttons and zips, fabric crumpling to the stone floor. A shudder of need travels through him, and he whines under his breath.

“Shut up Dean.”

The harsh snap of the words do nothing to abate the fire building in his groin, but he acquiesces regardless. That’s his place... it wouldn’t do to overstep his place.

“Yes sir” the response comes. What he would give to have his hands free, to pull off the fabric covering his eyes and gaze upon the master standing above him as he appraises his physique, his wet lips, his hard cock.

He feels the bed shift with the weight of a body and he pulls at his restraints, the rope chafing at his wrists. A light breath whispers across his chest, down his abs and back up, the cold chill hardening his nipples as it passes.  
The bed sinks by his head, as the breath tickles up his throat and across his jawline. He bites back a whimper as a leg crosses his waist, straddling him, hovering above.

“Good boy.”

Dean feels the words, close to his lips, millimetres separating his from those above. It would be so easy to stretch up, catch those lips with his, claim a kiss. He began to reach, the lips touching lightly against his own, soft feather-touch before pulling away.

“Please-“ Dean groans, straining at the limits of his ties.

“Ah ah ah.” The voice scolds, “You know the rules Dean. Don’t make me gag you.”

Dean does know the rules, all too well. And he knows the consequences.

He slumps back against the mattress.

Finger tips begin to trace a line from his ear to his collarbone. This is taking too long; the teasing touch of light fingers brushes down his chest, lingering at his nipples, tweaking gently.

Then harder. Dean gasps, as nails cut into the ripe nubs of flesh then rake down his torso. His eyes water at the sting, wetting his blindfold as he imagines the red streaks now adorning his body.

His dick aches as the weight above him shifts with the scratches, pressing down on his swollen cock. He feels the soft skin of the naked body resting on hIm and tightness grips at his balls.

The body above starts to move, a slow rhythm rubbing against Dean’s length, coaxing pre-cum from his cock. He rocks his hips up to meet the weight, but the rhythm is two slow and he begins to writhe in frustration. The more he strains to reach the body above, the more the man lifts away from him, keeping him always millimetres from satisfaction. It’s too much for Dean. He pulls against the ropes, and groans.

“Cas, please, please I want you, I need to touch you..”

The body above slams into his chest, a hand clamping down across his mouth.

The gravel voice close in his ear “I told you to SHUT UP”. The scratch of stubble grates along his cheek and teeth bite down into the soft flesh below his ear, sucking and marking. Dean’s moans of pain and desire are muffled against the palm across his mouth.

“You disobeyed me. You have to be punished”

Cas pulls back, reaching somewhere. Dean hears a crack of a crop against the bed. He shudders.

“Lift up”

Fuck. Dean’s cock quivers, weeping at the tip as he hears the command.  
He lifts up his legs, and is rewarded with a sharp smack across his ass, one, two, three.

“You will obey me, Dean. You are mine.”

Those words combined with the raw pain across his ass leave him burning with need, his dick harder than ever, quivering in shameful desperation.

“Do you want to fuck me Dean?”

*smack*

Dean does want to. More than anything in the world, he wants to sink his dick into Cas, run his hand is over Cas’s chest and back, lick swathes across his body and taste his sweet cum… but it seems too good to be-

*smack*

“Answer me, Dean” 

A hand closes on his neck, threatening without tightening, a warning.

“Yes, yes-“ Dean gasps, choking on his eagerness, pulling at the bed frame, desperate to reach up, to touch...

He hears a moan above him. Cas is touching himself. He imagines the Angel’s hand curling around his thick cock, stroking lazily, circling his hole with the fingers of his other hand, dipping into the wet warmth there.

His own dick strains harder, thrusting needily at thin air.

After an age, he feels Cas’s weight on him again, straddling his hips. Cas leans forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean responds hungrily, his mouth opening, tongue snaking to reach its mate… instead he feels teeth bite at his lip, sharp, lustful.  
A hand, cold and slick with lubricant smears over the swollen head of Dean’s dick, the sensation heightened in his deprived state, nearly sending him spiralling into pleasure…

But not quite. The deep voice curls around him and Cas pulls back.  
“Remember Dean... not until I allow it” 

Dean whimpers, as he feels Cas’s ass rubbing along his cock. Positioned above him, Cas lines up and begins to sink down. 

Dean groans as he is surrounded by heat, the slick lube mixed with oozing pre-cum slides down his dick. Cas lifts, and bears down again, allowing no more than an inch of Dean’s bulging cock into him; Dean whines quietly, thrusting up into the angel before hands force him down again.

With painful slowness, Cas eases down on Dean again, moaning. Dean can imagine as Cas begins to slide his lube-slick hand over his own swollen cock.

The rhythm quickens and Dean groans, his balls bursting, his cock ever-hardening as the angel rides him, uses him, rocking his hips, grinding down on Dean, and pumping his own penis.

“Please Cas” Dean begs again, need clawing at his throat.

“Not yet-, not yet” comes the reply, gasping above him. Dean moans, desperately yanking at the ropes, pumping frantically up into Cas’s ass.

Finally, the rhythm falters and he feels hands fumbling at his restraints. The first undone, Dean pulls his hand free, yanks off the blindfold and finds the knife by the bedside.

Slicing through the other rope he pulls his second hand free and grabs at Cas, still on his cock, hands pawing and lips kissing, licks and touches and thrusts.

Frustrated and overwhelmed he forces the angel backwards, pressing harder into him, stealing control and smashing their mouths together, Cas’s dick slick against his stomach. He pumps over and over, deeper and deeper all the while repeating Cas’s name, the reply gasping beneath him as Deans dick hits the sweet spot of Cas’s prostate.

They come together, Dean filling Cas deep as thick jizz coats their stomachs. Cas cries out, dean shuddering on top of him, wrecked breaths filling the suddenly quiet room.

Dean rolls off of Cas, his dick sliding out of his cum filled hole, leaking thick white cream. Dean lies beside Cas, his softening dick resting against his thigh. Cas leans to him, pressing a suddenly chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday Dean” he rumbles, turning suddenly serious blue eyes onto Dean’s face.

Dean plants an enthusiastic kiss on Cas’s lips. 

“Best birthday ever”.


End file.
